


A Bit of Silver

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer after graduation proved to be a learning experience for Xander, and what good is knowledge if you don't share it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Silver

It was finally completely healed. Xander stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, trying to get a good look at the small silver ball that had been clicking against his teeth for the last two weeks, but all he saw was the faintest glint of metal. At least he was able to eat food that was a little more substantial than Jell-o and tomato soup now, so that was a plus. One thing was certain, though- he was absolutely, positively _never_ going out drinking with Carlos and the other dancers again. 

His boss had loved it, and he had to admit that his tips had more than doubled after Damien had shown him how to tease with a little glint of silver. It was getting so that he almost had enough to pay for his car and get back on the road. Xander grinned as he changed into the cutoff jean shorts and mesh tank top that made up his work 'uniform', thinking about all the different places out there just waiting for him. And best of all, none of them were Sunnydale. 

The night started out like most others, with drink orders and teasing, flirting comments from customers that occasionally leaned over the bar to slip a few bills into his waistband. Xander had been mortified by the frequent touching when he first started, although whether it was the number of strange hands that were getting close to his very private parts or the fact that most of those hands were male, he couldn't say. Somehow over the summer he'd learned to deal with it, and even enjoy the banter and occasional adventurous hand. 

He had just finished up a round of Sex on the Beach when he caught sight of a bleached head. A very familiar bleached head with even more familiar cheekbones. Spike! He almost dropped the bottle he was holding, only barely managing to right it before he spilled more than a few shots. Whistling to Julio, he signalled for clean-up and break, then headed over to the booth against the wall where he found that things weren't nearly as bad as he'd anticipated. Oh no, they were much worse. 

Spike was smiling at a very pretty brunet, their fingers idly toying with each other as they talked, and even if he couldn't hear the words, Xander knew what they were saying. He'd watched enough pick-ups over the summer to recognize the body language. It might not have been so bad if it weren't Spike and if the guy he was hitting on wasn't Damien. But somehow Xander doubted vampires were content to leave their one night stands with just memories, and he liked Damien too much to see him sporting fangs. 

So he slid down across from Spike and cleared his throat. When blue eyes turned towards him, Xander grinned. "Hey, Spike, haven't seen you around for a while. How's Drusilla?" 

"Took up with a fungus demon, last I heard. Gotta say, didn't expect to see one of you lot round here." The vampire studied him for a second until Damien laughed. 

"Oh, Xander's okay. He might say he's straight, but -" Damien leaned over to whisper into Spike's ear and the blond arched an eyebrow. 

"That so? Gotten a bit bent since I saw you last, pet?" 

Xander opened his mouth to point out, for the thousandth time, that yes, he was straight, then closed it as he thought of a way to get his friend away from the vampire. "Like I said, it's been a while since I saw you," he replied, then flicked that little hint of silver at Spike. 

Like others before him, the gleam of metal was too enticing for Spike to pass up. He leaned forward, eyes lighting up. "That what I think it is?" Xander shrugged and practically on cue, the blond demanded, "Show me again." 

Another flash of his tongue, slightly longer this time, but still not enough to offer a good look. Spike slid out of the booth and stalked around to the other side, hand landing on the seat back next to Xander's head. An illicit shiver went through Xander when a husky voice said, "Again. Longer this time, pet." 

His tongue slid slowly out over his bottom lip and this time there were fingers that brushed over it, learning the natures of the metal there by touch. "Gotta say, didn't figure one of the Slayer's bunch would be the type to go in for somethin' like that," Spike said, but he was smiling. "Good a time as any to get my question answered, though." 

Xander started to ask what his question was when Spike's mouth settled over his and a tongue rubbed against his own. A tongue that wasn't his. A tongue that belonged to a vampire. A tongue that was Spike's! He meant to shove him away, he really did, but the tongue curled around his and then sought out his piercing and the hands that he'd put up for self-defense curled around Spike's coat and he hauled the other man closer. Spike teased him with a light flick of his tongue over the metal, and when the blond's tongue retreated, Xander chased it. A mouth closed around his tongue and sucked on it, drawing a moan from him that seemed to vibrate in the air around them. 

And just as soon as it had started, it was over. Xander opened his eyes to see Spike smirking at him and simultaneously realized that Damien was gone, he'd just kissed a vampire - and a male vampire at that! - and he was hard. Not just a little bit, either; this was that whole aching hardness that the girls were always reading about in their romance novels, where his dick was pressing up against his cutoffs with an insistent demand that no amount of algebra equations or Snyder naked thoughts were going to alleviate. He shifted uncomfortably, then stammered, "I - I gotta go. Break's almost over." 

Surprisingly enough, Spike didn't argue. He stood up to let Xander out, and if the back of his hand brushed over the straining fly of Xander's shorts as he got up, only a brief flare of blue eyes and quick gasp of indrawn air gave anything away. Spike moved a little closer and Xander had the distant thought that he was about to be propositioned before - "Xander! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He turned his head to see Jan, the club owner, standing about two feet away. "Carlos called in sick and we need you to dance for him." 

Shit. He might've been able to handle dancing for Damien, but Carlos was a back room dancer, and that was just.. squicky. "Can't Damien do it and then I'll handle his -" 

"Damien doesn't do back room and you know it," she interrupted curtly. "Everybody else is either busy with table dances or on the main stage, so that leaves you." 

Grey eyes pinned him with a look that promised an immediate loss of his job if he didn't agree. And he'd really liked this job, too. He was about to say the words that would get him fired when he heard a low voice ask, "How much for the boy's time, then?" 

Jan glanced over at Spike. "I don't allow hooking in here, if that's what you're asking. VIP dances are $300 an hour, your choice of CD. You don't touch below the waist, and no uncovered genital to genital contact." 

Spike pulled a platinum card from his pocket and handed it to her. "I'll be bookin' him for the night, then." When she didn't reply, he sighed. "Go on an' ring it up first, if you want." 

"I'll do that," she replied. "Wait right here, Mr..." she squinted at the card. "Penglase." 

As soon as she'd left, Xander looked at Spike. "Wanna tell me what that was about? And whose card did you give her, anyway?" 

The vampire shrugged. "Felt like doin' a good deed, didn't I? An' it's not like someone's gonna miss it, so I wouldn't worry." Which meant the card probably belonged to someone who'd been dinner last night. 

It was a sobering reminder of exactly what kind of creature he'd been flirting with. Xander slowly nodded, wondering if he was about to be someone who wouldn't miss something. He started to edge away when Spike's hand shot out to wrap around his wrist. "Not so fast, pet. Bought you for the night, didn't I?" 

"I'll say you did," Jan said from behind them. She held out a clipboard with the card and receipt on it, then handed Spike a pen. He let go of Xander long enough to scribble a signature on the receipt and take the card back before taking his hand again. "Room 7's free," Jan told Xander, dismissing him with a nod. 

He didn't say anything, just led Spike back to Room 7. Once the door closed behind them, he started towards the CD rack, only to be stopped when a hand clamped around his arm and yanked him back. Xander was slammed against the door with barely time to blink before a mouth was over his and the same persuasive tongue from earlier was stroking over his lips. Without thinking about it, he opened and then moaned as it slid inside to stroke over his tongue, the tip toying with his stud. 

Spike groaned into his mouth, pressing up against him and it was only when hands began to wander from his arms down to his hips, tugging him in closer, that Xander realized that Spike was hard. And so was he. He wrenched away from the kiss, yelping when he banged his head against the door. "What the hell'd you do that for?" Spike growled. 

"I don't - um, look. I'm flattered and all, but... I'm straight." 

The vampire snorted. "Sure you are." 

"I am!" He had no clue why it was so important that Spike believe him, only knew he had to make sure he understood. 

One eyebrow rose. "An' all straight blokes go around in kit like that, kissin' other blokes an' gettin' hard when they do is, is that it?" He smirked as Xander flounded for words, then shook his head. "Fine, then. You're straight as an arrow." 

He nodded, wondering why he felt almost disappointed as Spike headed over to the couch. "Yep, that's me. And the clothes are part of the job, so that's not even part of it, okay?" 

Spike sat down and looked over at him. "Got it. So give us a lap dance, then." 

"Uh, what part of 'I'm straight' did you have trouble with, again?" Xander crossed his arms and glared at the vampire, who met the stare with a cool smile. 

"Got it, but you seem to forget that I'm payin' for your time. An' since touching' your oh-so-straight self is out, might as well get my money's worth. Promised a private dance, wasn't I?" Xander nodded jerkily. "Let's have it, then." 

He wasn't upset, wasn't disappointed that the evil, soulless vampire wanted him to dance for pay. Xander told himself that as he went to retrieve a CD, picking the first disk he saw up and putting it into the player. Heavy metal poured out into the room and he swallowed hard when he recognized the song. It was one of the ones Jason always played when he brought his 'special clients' back here. The singer's raspy voice and hard, driving rhythm were made for sex, practically screaming out that whoever played it wanted to fuck. Not exactly the kind of message he wanted to be sending Spike. 

Well, he'd just have to make the best of it. Walking back to the center of the room, he turned to face the couch and closed his eyes, concentrating on the music instead of the vampire who sat watching him so intently. He started to dance, hips shifting as he caught the beat, making the song a part of him. Smoothing his hands up his arms, he squeezed his shoulders, then let open palms drift over his chest, fingers splaying as they turned downwards. Catching hold of the hem of his top, he drew it up to expose his stomach, then let it fall, teasing for a moment before he pulled it off. 

Xander let his head hang back as he dropped the shirt on the floor, hips thrusting as he rode the beat. He hoped he looked like the guys on the stage, like some kind of horny, needy boy instead of a spaz. Spike hadn't started laughing, so he figured maybe he'd pulled a little of it off. Stroking his hand over his chest, he began to think about the words to the song, the desire in it and he couldn't help remembering what a good kisser Spike had turned out to be. And, well, he was supposed to be doing a little more in here than just stripping from a distance... 

Lifting his head, he forced his eyes open, then gasped as the heat in Spike's gaze sent lust sizzling through his body. He felt his cock hardening and couldn't stop the hand that slipped down to stroke his denim-covered erection even as his other hand slid over to graze a nipple. Hips bucked against his hand at the dual sensation and he was about to lose himself in the music and lust when he heard Spike moan. The rough sound pulled him out of the daze, yanking his focus to the vampire's left hand, which was idly stroking a bulge that matched his own. 

Xander took a step closer to the couch, then another and somehow managed to peel his hands off his own body long enough to dislodge Spike's hand and slide into the blond's lap. He twisted his hips, keeping up the pretense of dancing as he lowered his head, eager for more of that magic tongue that had made him so fucking hard earlier. Spike opened his mouth, his tongue darting out oblingingly to stroke Xander's, toying with his piercing for what seemed like forever until he pulled back to breathe. "Thought there was no funny business allowed back here," Spike commented in a raspy voice. 

"You're not supposed to get up to anything," Xander answered. "The - um, the dancers can do whatever we want." And God, that just sounded way dirtier than it had when Carlos had explained it to him. 

His eyebrow rose. "Really? An' you felt like kissin' me, that it?" Xander nodded and Spike smiled, but it was definitely not a nice smile. "Anythin' else you feel like doin', then?" 

Christ, what didn't he feel like doing! He licked dry lips, images of the dancers and things they did backstage darting through his mind before he finally nodded. "I can do anything I want, right?" 

Spike chuckled. "Long's it doesn't include stakes, holy water an' excruciatin' pain, I'm game." He regretted the words almost instantly when a mouth closed over his neck and a small metal ball stroked over his jugular. The sensation of soft, wet tongue and small hard stud was electric. He turned his head to give the boy better access and damned if the kid didn't scrape his teeth over his neck. Spike's hips shot up as he sought some relief, but Xander sat up, leaving him with only the faint press of denim over his erection. 

He was about to reach for the boy and yank him back down when warm fingers tugged his t-shirt out of his jeans. Spike raised his arms, letting the shirt be pulled over his head and tossed onto the couch. Hands moved over his chest, spreading trails of fire that licked over his skin and centered on his nipples. Xander licked a long path up his neck, then kissed him again, his tongue tracing the curve of Spike's mouth, rolling the stud over the lips that parted readily for him. 

Ignoring Spike's attempt to pull him down for a longer kiss, Xander slipped off his lap, kneeling down on the floor. He grinned at the vampire and rolled his stud over his upper lip, a little surprised at how erotic the tiny piece of metal was turning out to be. "Where would you like to feel it, Spike?" 

The question was answered with a groan. "Everywhere. Anywhere you're interested in puttin' it." 

Xander wondered if he really meant that. Hanging out with the dancers had given him a pretty thorough education, one that might be able to surprise even Spike, but he settled on leaning forward and licking one flat nipple, dragging his tongue slowly over it, feeling it harden before his piercing even touched it. Spike swore and reached for him, but Xander just pushed his hands down to the couch and moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same slow treatment. Angling himself a little to the side, he watched as the tip of his tongue snaked out, rubbing over and over the tightly drawn bud. Spike tilted his head back with a moan, and the thought that he was turned on because of him, because it was Xander doing this to him... it was like a drug. And he wanted more. 

Abandoning all semblance of dancing, Xander scraped his teeth over Spike's chest, the low cry that raised making his skin prickle. He started working his way down, moving with lips, tongue, piercing and teeth over the stomach that was the envy of anyone who saw it, intent on finding out what was behind that bulge in the black denim. Or at least, that was his plan. He had to stop when he found himself trying to duck down at an odd angle that only let him get down as far as Spike's bellybutton. Still, he flicked his tongue at it, deciding he rather liked the odd mewling sound Spike made when the stud pressed inside his navel. 

"Move back," Spike's voice said from somewhere above him, and Xander whimpered a little, but obeyed. Spike stood up, then held his hand out. "Still wanna do some explorin', then?" 

Xander smiled slowly, deciding that Spike was a genius for fixing his angle problem. He reached for Spike's waistband, fingers hooking in the black material to hold him still while he ran his tongue along the line that separated cloth from skin. Spike moaned, then gasped when Xander dipped his head to run his tongue along the length of his erection, pressing firmly with his stud. "Fuckin' hell!" 

The buttons on the jeans gave way easily, and it wasn't until he'd reached into the jeans to retrieve Spike's cock that the reality of it all hit Xander. He was holding another man's dick, actually looking at another man's erection, gripping it in his fist and feeling it pulse as precome formed on the tip. But instead of being freaky, like he'd always assumed it would be, he just found it hot. He slid his hand up slowly, thumb rubbing over the tip, smearing the precome back into Spike's skin, then moved back down, pausing for a second when he noticed the way the downstroke pulled more skin back to fully expose the tip, where another droplet was already forming. It took him a second to realize that it was Spike's foreskin, sliding back to reveal him in an erotic display that was every bit as tempting as the crunch of a Tootsie Roll pop giving up its treasure. Huh, so that was why all the dancers went nuts about uncut guys. 

The sight of that single drop was mesmerizing. He watched it form, growing until it was a perfect sphere, about to slide off, and then he leaned forward and licked it. Spike cried out at the sudden touch of metal and wet human heat, but Xander barely heard it, too focused on the drop and the way it hit his taste buds, salty and sweet and slightly bitter all at once. Was that what come tasted like? He thought about it, then decided he really wanted to find out. When Spike's hoarse voice told him, "Fuck... lick me, pet. Gotta feel that pretty lil stud again, yeah?", Xander didn't hesitate. 

He licked his way along the length of the shaft, soft little kitten licks that were designed to tease before he flattened his tongue at the base of Spike's cock and dragged it up the full length. He pressed his piercing against that spot just below the head and was rewarded with a low groan. "Take it in your mouth," Spike pleaded softly. "Wanna feel you around me." 

He smiled and closed his lips around the tip, then circled his tongue around, running his piercing over whatever he could reach. Spike's moan told him that was good, so he did it again, then sucked once, hard. The cock in his mouth twitched and drops of something both sweet and bitter hit his tongue. Xander sucked again, then went back to flicking his tongue over the slit in the head, gathering more and more precome with each swipe. 

Spike swore in a low voice, his hand sliding onto Xander's shoulder, gripping almost tight enough to hurt. Xander glanced up at him through his eyelashes, amazed to see the open pleasure that suffused the vampire's face. Spike's mouth was open, moans filling the room almost continuously as Xander rolled his tongue stud over hard, aching flesh. "Fuck, just like that. Little harder, suck it - ohhhh yeah. Can you take more, hmmm?" 

He bobbed his head down, taking another couple of inches until the tip of Spike's cock nudged the back of his throat and he had to pull back with a soft gagging sound. Long fingers came up to massage his jaw. "Shhh, don't try for so much. Just... God, need to fuck your mouth. Lemme feel it while I move, yeah?" 

Xander nodded slowly and opened his mouth, laying his tongue flat on his bottom lip. Spike took his cock in hand and rubbed the tip over his piercing, groaning at the way the ball, now coated with his own precome, slid over his skin. "Shit, that feels good." He eased his cock between Xander's lips, then started moving slowly, little thrusts that sent the tongue stud gliding over his shaft with each movement. And who'd have known how hot it could be to kneel there and be used like that? 

Spike moaned and pulled almost all the way out. "Want you to lick me while I jerk off, gonna come in your mouth," he said in a rough voice. He wrapped his fingers around his spit-slicked shaft, squeezing hard when Xander moaned and sucked once in agreement. The human was proving better than he'd expected at this, and between the hot mouth and hard little stud, Spike couldn't wait any longer. 

Xander rolled his tongue over the the tip, playing it over the leaking head in long licks while Spike groaned and started stroking himself with a hard rhythm, dirty words like "Fuck," and "Shit," and "Yeah, suck it," making the boy almost unbearably hard. There was a sudden loud groan and then a pulse that filled his mouth with creamy liquid again and again. He swallowed instinctively, not wanting to let go just yet, sliding down instead to press his stud against the spot just under the head, drawing it out so he could get more of Spike. 

Finally there was a last twitch, and Xander licked him clean, then lifted his head with a smile. "I might have to change my mind about back room dancing," he teased softly. 

"The hell you will," Spike growled, yanking him up into his lap as he sat down again. Tongues twined together, Spike's rubbing over the stud again until Xander whimpered against him. Pushing him back, Spike looked at him for a second, then said, "You realize you're gettin' fucked tonight, right?" 

Xander nodded. "As long as I get to come, that's fine." He shifted, the mention of getting fucked having made his dick throb against his cutoffs with a new urgency. 

Spike smiled, slow and predatory. He reached for the bulge in the denim, curling his fingers around it and squeezing. "Wanna get off, yeah? Been hard for me since that kiss out there, haven't you?" Xander mewled and nodded frantically, his hands clutching Spike's shoulders in a death grip. "Shhh, gonna take care of you. Make you scream for me so pretty, beg me for more all night long." He tightened his grip. "Come for me, pet." 

Those words were all it took. Xander bucked against the hand that was holding him, moaning as he came in spurts of delicious pleasure, emptying his dick into the faded denim cutoffs. He was too hot to hold back and it felt so good to come, too good even to worry about coming in his pants, especially when Spike was still rubbing him as he came down, telling him how fucking hot it had been to see him lose it like that. 

He stood up at the vampire's urging, not protesting when his shorts were stripped away, leaving him bare. Spike paused to admire the lean lines of his naked body, then pulled the boy back into his lap, hands moving over his skin in long strokes. They kissed again, Spike sucking on his tongue until he moaned, while those hands dipped down to cup his ass. He was pulled up hard against the vampire's renewed erection, and Xander started rocking against it, feeling his own dick fill again. 

Rough denim rubbed against him, scraping over his sensitive skin and he whined low in his throat. Spike laughed. "One more time, then. Bring us both off, pet, then we'll go back to the hotel an' you'll get fucked right an' proper." 

Xander nodded, dipping his head to kiss Spike as he thrust against him, but the angle was difficult. He grunted in frustration before an idea occurred to him. Slipping off the blond's lap, he pulled Spike up, then stretched out on the couch. "Please," he asked in a breathy voice that he wouldn't have recognized as his own half an hour ago, "I want to kiss you while I -" 

"Get us off?" Spike stretched out over him, nudging his legs open. He reached down to adjust himself, lining his cock up alongside Xander's. "Gonna make you ride me later, though. Wanna watch you." 

Xander nodded and arched up against Spike's hips, pulling the blond head down to his. "Later," he promised. Spike thrust against him, steel under denim and Xander moaned. They kissed as they moved against each other, dry fucking like teenagers too afraid to really fuck just yet. It was hotter than anything he'd ever known, and it wasn't long before Xander was writhing and hunching against his cock. He broke away long enough to gasp, "Spike, I'm gonna -" 

"Yeah," he muttered, humping against Xander faster. "Yeah, lemme feel it, pet. Christ, so close!" 

Silver gleamed in the dim room as Xander moaned, his cock hardening before he came hard, shooting streams of come all over his stomach and Spike's jeans. Spike grunted and thrust harder, jerking as he came in his jeans as well. Xander could've sworn he actually felt Spike's dick twitch as it unloaded, and he wondered what it was going to feel like when it did that inside him later. The thought was almost enough to make him come again, but even he couldn't manage that. 

They were a sticky mess when they finally managed to stop kissing and pull apart long enough for Xander to grab his come-stained shorts and yank them on. Spike tossed an extra hundred-dollar bill on the table next to the CD player before he grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him out the door, already whispering promises about how he couldn't wait to fuck him.


End file.
